DNA attachment to glass surfaces has become an important tool in the genomics industry for many applications, including gene expression analysis and DNA detection methods. In general, DNA can be attached to glass either through non-covalent, ionic interactions, or through covalent multi-step processes or simple covalent coupling reactions. The reported methods, however, involve labor intensive, expensive and potentially hazardous steps in some methods.
The present invention provides a simple, fast, and inexpensive method to covalently attach synthetic DNA and other molecules directly or in a stepwise manner to a derivatized surface having immobilized isocyanate groups and devices having surfaces prepared by the inventive method. The inventive method can be extended to covalently attach proteins, amino acids, carbohydrates, lipids and other molecules to surfaces, such as a glass surface. Surfaces modified through attachment of nucleic acids, amino acids, proteins, carbohydrates, lipids and other molecules using the present inventive method are useful in diagnostic applications for screening for the presence or absence of target molecules in samples.